


Pessime idee per sollevare il morale

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Robin Hood (1973), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha capisce che molte cose non vanno quando entra a casa e vede Clint intento a guardare 'Robin Hood'. No, non il film con Kevin Kostner, non la serie della BBC, il cartone della Disney. <br/>Loki gli ha davvero fritto il cervello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pessime idee per sollevare il morale

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Natasha ha alcune pessime idee -

 

**Pessime idee per sollevare il morale**

 

 

"Andiamo, Clint, scollati da quello schermo!"

Natasha incede nella stanza e spegne la TV alla vecchia maniera, premendo il bottone sullo schermo, visto che Clint ha nascosto il telecomando.

"Nat! Proprio sul più bello!"

Lei sbuffa. Clint, dopo il disastro di New York, non era più riuscito a prendere in mano un arco e lei, non sapendo più cosa fare, in un impeto di disperazione, gli aveva regalato il cofanetto di _Arrow_. Sperava che vedere uno spostato quanto lui tirare frecce ai "cattivi" lo facesse riprendere.

Sfortunatamente Clint aveva solo cominciato a romperle le scatole su quando Oliver e Felicity si sarebbero messi insieme.

Forse avrebbe dovuto comprargli _Hunger Games_.

#110

 

 

 

Natasha capisce che molte cose non vanno quando entra a casa e vede Clint intento a guardare _Robin Hood_. No, non il film con Kevin Kostner, non la serie della BBC, il cartone della Disney.

Loki gli ha davvero fritto il cervello.

"Si può sapere perché stai guardando questa roba?"

"Mi avevi detto di smetterla con _Arrow_..." dice come se questo spiegasse il suo stato.

Natasha non sa cosa sia peggio. "E sia, torna a guardare la tua dannatissima serie." concede a malincuore e il sorriso che si dipinge sul volto di Clint è molto più inquietante del fatto di averlo beccato a guardare una volpe che tira con l'arco.

#110

 

 

 

 

Natasha non credeva sarebbe potuta andare peggio, ma, come si dice, al peggio non c'è mai fine.

Gli ha sequestrato _Arrow_ alla fine, gli ha comprato _Hunger Games_ , nella speranza che vedere ragazzini ammazzarsi tra loro lo porti a vedere che tendere un arco non è così traumatico.

L'unico risultato che ottiene è un Clint Barton che chatta online con ragazzine minorenni con la metà dei suoi anni su quanto sia stato ingiusto che Katniss abbia mollato Gale per Peeta, anche se ne andava di mezzo la sua vita.

Quando è troppo è troppo.

"Barton, se non scolli il culo da quel pc ti ammazzo di botte!"

Poi lo fa.

#110


End file.
